


Just A Punk Boy That Fell In Love With A Nerd

by loki_and_dean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe-Human, F/F, F/M, Happy Pack, High School AU, Issac is a total slut, M/M, Multi, Punk!Stiles, Sorry guys no Jackson, Stiles Gets Drunk, Stiles smoking weed, Taila is not good with tags, The Wolf Pack - Freeform, it'll be fun, nerd!derek, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_and_dean/pseuds/loki_and_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in love with Derek, but doesn't want to tell him. Punk!Stiles, Nerd!Derek, Human AU,  Sterek eventually. High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles does something dumb

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Punk!Stiles and high school AU's. I promise I'm going to continue on with my Sterek kingdom AU, but I really wanted to write this too. Hope you enjoy. ~Laters T

Chapter One

Stiles hated mornings. His Mom died early in the morning. Morning meant getting up, and going to school. School meant he had to smile, and act like he gave a fuck. The only redeeming quality about high school was Derek Hale.

Derek was literally the hottest guy to exist on the face of the Earth. With lemongrass eyes, scruff, and muscles all over, but a total nerd. He always wore huge black glasses, in Stiles' opinion it totally added to the hotness.

Stiles was (not in his opinion) a punk. He wore ratty chucks, and leather gloves (and sometimes pants, but whatever), he sneaked around, and got his first tattoo (it's a triskelion on his lower back...yeah he got a tramp stamp, but whatever), and wore plaid flannel shirts over his band shirts. Sometimes he smoked weed (hey it was Scott's idea). He had a reputation for mischief, but he almost never got in trouble (his dad's the Sheriff). 

He knew he had no chance with Derek. He was on route to Harvard, and Stiles was headed to juvie if he got caught doing anything again. Stiles made good grades, and everyone loved him, but he didn't really give a shit about school. 

He hopped in his beat up old Jeep twenty minutes after school started, and headed to Beacon Hills High. Beacon Hills, California was a small county not far from L.A. It had everything someone needed to survive, and a few extra things. 

Stiles had lots of friends, Scott McCall was his best friend. Scott was dopey, and awkward, but still girls (and sometimes guys) fell to his feet. Lydia Martin was the most intelligent person (next to maybe Derek) he knew, he'd had a huge crush on her for years, but she was always with Aiden now, and he realized he was bi. Allison Argent was Scott's girlfriend, she was really hot and totally sweet (he aunt Kate was crazy, but Allison was nothing like her), Danny (Stiles refused to even try to pronounce his last name) was the only completely gay guy in their group, and he was awesome. Danny's boyfriend Ethan was okay (Aiden and he were twins, and they were both a little weird, but they fit perfectly in their group), Erica was Stiles' best girlfriend, she was the Catwoman to his Batman. Vernon Boyd (everyone called him Boyd) was really quiet, but he was a little shit when he did talk, he and Erica used to date, but now he was dating Derek's younger sister Cora. Issac Lahey was an adorable, curly haired guy, and a total slut (he'd slept with Erica, Scott, Danny, and Stiles), Malia Tate was a little crazy, but in a totally good way she'd only integrated into their group recently. 

He finally got to school, grabbed his skateboard, and rode inside. He had Chemistry first block, with Harris, who sucked cock (well not literally), and hated Stiles. He had the class with Scott, Derek, Erica, and Lydia so at least it wasn't completely terrible.

“It's nice of you to join us, Mr. Stilinski. This is your fourth tardy, you have detention today after school.” Harris said the moment he entered the room.

“Bullshit.” Stiles said

“What was that.” Harris said challenging him

“Bullshit, Harris. This is only the second time I've been late to you're class.” Stiles argued

“Cursing, insubordinate, tardy. You're working on a week of detention, Mr. Stilinski.” Harris said motioning Stiles to sit down.

“Whatever, asshole.” Stiles took his seat next to Erica who looked at him, and then leaned in and whispered.

“What's up your ass today, Stilinski.” 

“Nothing Reyes, just didn't sleep well.” Stiles said

Erica looked worried for a second, and then shrugged it off. Stiles pulled his sketchpad out of his bag, and started shading the picture of Derek he'd been drawing for about three days.

“You should just tell him you're totally obsessed with him.” Erica said looking at his drawing.

“No, he's straight dude, that just ruin my ability to drool over him when he never speaks or looks at me again.” Stiles said.

“How do you know he's not just as obsessed with you as you are with him.”

“Ms. Reyes, would you like to share with the class what you are so rudely interrupting my class for.” Harris said at the front of the class.

“Actually yes I would, Mr. Harris. You see Stiles here has a- ow.” Stiles kicked her.

Harris went back to the lesson when Erica didn't continue.

Stiles turned around, and looked at Derek, and winked. Derek rolled his eyes, and went back to being a good student, taking notes, and paying attention.

Stiles went back to drawing. About fifteen minutes later he was interrupted by Harris who was standing in front of him huffing.

“Mr. Stilinski if you would so kindly pay attention. I don't care that you have a perfect grade in here you are distracting everyone else with your humming.” Harris said turning on his heel and continuing with his lesson. 

Stiles glared at all his friends who were snickering.\

“Were you humming John Legend.” Scott said holding in laughter.

Luckily the bell rang, Stiles packed up, and ran to his next class. History with Mr. Yukimura. He had a daughter named Kira that was also in their group, but she was really shy, so Stiles didn't know very much about her.

“Stiles, STILES.” he heard someone yell down the hall. He turned and saw Derek walking toward him.

“You left this back in class.” Derek said as he handed Stiles his favorite pen.

“Thanks Der.” Stiles said blushing.

“God, don't call me that. Laura calls me that when she wants something.” Derek said pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry.....hey Derek do you wanna come over tonight.....the wolf pack is having a movie night at my house. No clue what we're going to watch. I mean you don't have to come, but it'd be awesome if you did.” Stiles said. He had started calling his group of friends the wolf pack after Harris had referred to them as an “insolent pack of mongrels” freshmen year. It'd stuck.

“Sure, as long as Cora and Boyd promise not to make out.” Derek shivered as he imagined it.

“I'm sure we can convince them.” Stiles said bumping his shoulder with Derek's.

“I gotta run, see you tonight Stiles.” Derek said taking off in the opposite direction. 

Stiles had a problem. He hadn't actually told anyone else that he was having a movie night tonight.


	2. Guys We Have A Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short, but I didn't want to write it and the movie night together. Also thanks for the reviews and kudos. :)

Chapter 2

“Guys, we have a problem.” Stiles said sliding into his chair at their lunch table.

“What'd you do now, Stilinski.” Erica asked.

“Well..I sorta told Derek we were all having a movie night tonight, and the he should come over.” Stiles admitted.

“But we're not...” Issac said 

“I know that.” Stiles snapped “but I was wondering if we could , because I don't wanna have to explain to him that I lied...or at least omitted certain truths.” 

“What are we getting out of this deal?” Cora said 

“I'm not going to tell Derek about the time I caught you and Boyd fucking on his bed when he wasn't home.” Stiles said, smirking.

“You wouldn't dare.” Cora said narrowing her eyes at him.

“Wouldn't I, plus all give everyone the rest of my stash. If I get caught with it, I'm headed to juvie.” Stiles said looking at everyone.

“We'll do it.” Scott said pulling his mouth away from Allison for the first time since Stiles walked in.

 

“Awesome. Guys I think I'm gonna get clean, and ask him out.” Stiles said.

“Well seeing as how we haven't gotten high in like two weeks I'd say you're on the fast track.” Scott snorted.

“Honestly I think we all should, after we finish off whatever Stiles had, you know we only have six months until college.” Lydia said.

“I totally agree. I hate the smell of that shit anyway.” Allison said to Lydia.

“But, but, I LOVE weed.” Aiden said pouting.

“Well if you don't give up the weed you aren't getting the pussy, again.” Lydia said, everyone groaned.

“So we're all in agreeance, we're giving up weed, and having a movie night tonight.” Stiles said

There were a chorus of yeses. “Awesome, so what do we want to watch.” after that the conversation turned to the controversy of Star Trek vs. Star Wars (neither of which Scott had seen, the weirdo).


	3. Movie Night/Sleep Over Diaster

Chapter 3

 

Stiles rushed home after detention to get things ready for movie night. What he didn't count on was his dad being home.

“Why in such a rush, son?” the sheriff asked eying his sons choice of clothing for today, a red hoodie, leather gloves, dark jeans with rips all down the legs, and a plaid over shirt over a shirt that read “You can read.” 

“Uh, dad I sorta asked everyone over for a movie night.” Stiles said guilty.

“Who all is coming?” John asked.

“Scott, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Cora,Kira, Aiden, Ethan,Lydia, Danny, Malia, and Derek.” Stiles said counting them off on his fingers.

“Derek, the boy you have a crush on.” Stiles rolled his eyes

“Yeah.” 

“Is everyone sleeping over?” John asked.

“I don't know, probably.” Stiles said worried his dad would say no.

“No sex in the house, please...I have to go to work I won't be home until early in the morning, I don't want to find you all awake when I get home, tomorrow is a school day.” John said hugging his son, and walking out the door.

Stiles sent a text to everyone telling them to pack a bag if they were staying over. He then rushed to clean, make snacks, pick movies, and order pizza before everyone got there.

Scott barged in 45 minutes early offering his help. “Dude where's Allison?” Stiles asked amazed that Scott wasn't attached at the hip.

“She told her Dad that she was staying at Lydia's tonight so obviously I can't pick her up....We aren't always together.” Scott said, Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“Okay maybe we're together a lot, but I thought we could have some bro time before everyone gets here. Plus I know you Stiles, if you were here all alone you would psyche yourself up about Derek.” Scott explained

“Awe Scott you're trying to be a good friend how sweet. Bring it in bro.” Stiles said chasing Scott around trying to hug him

“No chick flick moments, isn't that what Dean says.” Scott yells as Stiles tackles him into a hug.

“Yep, but he hugs Sam all the time, you're my brother Scotty gotta have our bro moments.” Stiles said helping Scott up.

“You're weird as shit Stiles.” 

“And you love me.” Stiles retorted going back to cleaning.

He and Scott worked together until Lydia, Allison,and Aiden came walking in without knocking.

“Do none of you have the decency to knock, what if I was jerking off in the kitchen, and you just walked in.” Stiles said huffing.

“Of all of us, who is the one who always manages to walk on people fucking?” Aiden said. Stiles blushed, but didn't reply. Stiles had walked in on almost everyone getting it on.

“Exactly.” Aiden said.

Everyone settled in, and it wasn't long before Danny, Ethan, Isaac, and Erica showed up (still nobody knocked). 

“Who are we waiting on?” Danny said flipping through the movies Stiles had grabbed out of his room which included: Star Trek:Into Darkness (hmmm Benedict Cumberbatch), All the Star Wars movies, Spaceballs, and Avengers.

“Boyd,Cora, Kira, Malia...and Derek.” Stiles said. Right after he said it Malia came walking through the open door (because everyone was apparently raised in a barn, and didn't know how to close a door or knock), dragging Kira behind her who was complaining about how she wasn't actually invited.

“I'm sorry Kira, I should have told you that pretty much anytime we invite part of the group that means everyone can come.” Stiles said. He smiled at Malia who just huffed and told Kira “I told you so.” 

Stiles closed to door disappointed that Derek wasn't there. “So let's get this party-” He was interrupted by a crashing on the now closed door. He ran over to open it to find Cora and Boyd standing behind (and snickering at) a very red faced Derek.

“Sorry we're running late. Cora thought it would be funny to hide my car keys.” Derek said shooting a look at the Cora who had just burst out laughing 

“Dude, it's fine we weren't gonna start without you guys.” Stiles said

“Don't call me dude.” Derek murmured

“Whatever, Sourwolf. Just get your cute butt in here.” Stiles said opening the door wider. Cora had gone silent, Boyd was smiling, and Derek was blushing even harder than he had been.

“Oh god, my brain to mouth filter needs to just punch me in the face.” Stiles said motioning everyone inside, at this point Derek wasn't the only one blushing.

Once everyone was seated, all the couples together (Cora and Boyd, Danny and Ethan, Allison and Scott, Aiden and Lydia...and to Stiles surprise Malia and Kira were laying on each other, except for him, Isaac, Erica, and Derek who all just curled on the floor together) Spaceballs was put on, and they were waiting for pizza.

Thirty minutes later, the pizza arrived (late), delivered by a kid at school named Matt who had always been mean to Stiles. He didn't tip, and took the six pizza's (because his friends ate like wolves) to the living room, and dropped them on the table, grabbing a couple of slices for himself. His friends attacked the pizza like rabid dogs, well everyone except for Derek.

“Get some pizza or there won't be any left. Remember what Harris said 'we're an insolent pack of mongrels'. It's true, especially when it comes to food.” Stiles said 

“Nah I'll let everyone get food first.” Stiles handed his pizza to Derek

“Here, I'll fight my way over there.”

“You don't have--” Derek argued trying to hand Stiles the pizza back.

“Yeah, I do. If I remember correctly the Alpha always makes sure the rest of the pack takes care of his pack.” Stiles said

Derek snorted “Not when it comes to food, the Alpha always eats first...what makes you think you're the Alpha.” 

“Because I voted myself into office.” Stiles said pushing to his feet

“That's not how it works.” Derek said rolling his eyes behind his glasses

“It is in my world.” Stiles said pushing past Ethan to get pizza. When he had his food he went back to Derek, and sat next to him. 

“Stiles! Where are the drinks.” Erica yelled.

“Ugh, I'm being summoned. I'll be back in a minute Sourwolf.” Stiles said sitting his pizza back down and walking to help Erica get drinks.

“Damn it, Erica. I'm finally making headway with the Derek, who I've been crushing on for months. Can't you find the fucking drinks you're damn self.” Stiles hissed at her.

“Headway. Ha ha ha, very witty Stiles, now help me with these drinks, and then you can get back to trying to get in his pants.” Erica sassed

“I'm not just trying to get in his pants. I actually want a relationship with him you idiot.” Stiles said smacking Erica, and grabbing the soda out of the fridge. He walked back to the living room, put a smile on his face, and entered only to find utter chaos. The twins were rolling on the ground throwing punches, Isaac was whimpering, Lydia was screaming at Aiden, Danny looked completely pissed, Cora and Boyd were no where to be seen, Scott and Allison were making out so heavily they didn't even notice anything happening around them, and Derek was holding his nose with blooding dripping onto his black t-shirt.

“WHAT THE HELL GUYS.” Stiles yelled sitting the drinks on the table next to the pizza. Stiles and Danny tried to pull Aiden off of Ethan, but the two of them couldn't do it alone.

“Scott get your tongue out of Allison's mouth for a minute, and help me.” Stiles said angry that this night wasn't going as perfectly as he had wanted it too. With Scott's help they finally pulled Aiden and Ethan apart.

“What the hell, guys.” Stiles said walking over to Derek “We don't hit, our friends.” the twins gave no explanation, but at least they had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Come on, Derek. I have a first aid kit in my bathroom.” He said pulling Derek up the stairs. As Stiles opened his bedroom door he was greeted by the sight of Cora on her knees in front of Boyd sucking his dick.

“Seriously guys, come on have some common human decency. You're in my room.” Stiles said covering his eyes. Apparently Derek had just looked inside the room, because before Stiles could grab him, Derek was walking over to Boyd (who had at least put his dick up) and punching him right in the jaw.

“What. The. Fuck. Bro. That's. My. Sister.” Derek punctuated each word with a punch.

“Derek, so help me, let go of my boyfriend right.” Cora yelled. Derek was bleeding all over himself and Stiles' carpet. Stiles walked over and pulled on Derek's bicep.

“Derek, I know you're mad, but they've been dating for a while now, did you not suspect they were doing it?” Stiles said pulling Derek up, and taking him to the bathroom.

“Cora, take Boyd downstairs, and put an ice pack on his face. I'll calm him down.” Stiles said.

“Derek you need to relax, have some sex, do something.” Cora said before helping Boyd out the room. Derek actually growled ,before letting Stiles take care of him.

“Why aren't you surprised by all of this, Stiles.” Derek asked looking at him suspiciously.

“Promise you won't hit me if I tell you.” Stiles asked dabbing the blood off of Derek's face.

“I would never hit you, Stiles.” Derek said

“I....well I,uh..I sorta caught them having sex.....in your bed...a couple of weeks ago. When I came over to help Cora with her biology. You weren't home, and she called me, but apparently she wasn't excepting me so soon...” Stiles trailed off wincing.

“Gross...I'll have to burn my bed when I get home.” Derek said laughing.

“Probably just the sheets.”Stiles said with a smile

“Nah, the whole bed, otherwise I'll think about it every time I try to sleep.” Derek said grimacing when Stiles touched his nose.

“It's not broken, but I wouldn't play lacrosse for a while.” Stiles said handing Derek his glasses.

“I won't.” Derek said, thanking Stiles and pulling him down the stairs.

When they got back downstairs everyone was back to watching Spaceballs. Boyd looked up and said “Dude, I'm sorry-” Derek waved him off

“It's whatever...just know that if you hurt by baby sister Stiles won't be able to stop me.” Derek said sitting back in the floor, and finishing off his pizza. Stiles smiled and sat down beside him. 

The night hadn't gone the way Stiles wanted it too, but it turned out okay.  
~~~

When John Stilinski arrived home at 4 in the morning. He found his son cuddled up to Derek Hale, and the rest of the teenagers curled around whomever they were dating (or at least that's how he assumed they were paired up). He smiled and went to bed, happy to his son happy again.


	4. The Morning After

Chapter 4

Stiles woke up curled against a naked chest. He rubbed his eyes looking at the face connected to very, very, well defined chest. Derek was still sound asleep, glasses askew. Stiles looked for his phone trying not to wake anyone. He finally found it nestled under Scott's head. He unlocked it, and found out it was 6:15.

“GUYS WAKE UP.” He yelled. Scott started under him.

“What the hell, dude.” he said rubbing sleep out of his eyes

“It's 6:15, school starts at 8:30, it's a half hour away, and there's 14 people that have to get ready!” Stiles said 

“Go back to sleep, Stilinski.” Erica said throwing a pillow at him. 

“Nope everyone's getting up.” Stiles said yanking on her hair.

“I've killed people for less than this.” she growled at him.

“Yeah, but I'm to cute for you to kill.” he said moving around the room waking everyone up. He left Derek until last.

“Der, it's time to get up.” Stiles said patting his face. Derek opened his eyes, looked at him, and then wrapped an arm around Stiles pulling him back down to cuddle with him.

“Not that I mind, the snuggles Derek, but it's time to get up.” Stiles said.

Derek sat up suddenly causing Stiles to hit his head on the coffee table. “Oh god, I'm sorry,are you okay.” Derek said grabbing his head inspecting.

“I'm fine...just we need to get ready for school, and make breakfast.” Stiles said, blushing trying his best not to stare at Derek's shirtless torso.

“I'll help while everyone else gets ready.” he said. Stiles looked around the room. Cora was still snoring with her feet in Boyd's lap. “If you'll make sure somebody is showering while I start that'd be great.” Stiles said getting up.

Stiles walked in the kitchen, and opened the fridge. He had a two pounds of bacon, and six eggs. It was enough bacon (maybe), but he definitely didn't have enough eggs. He looked through the cabinets and found a blue berry muffin mix that made 24 muffins. Stiles grabbed the bacon from the fridge and the two eggs the muffins recipe called for.

 

Half-way through frying all of the bacon he heard a scream from upstairs. He ran to find out who was dying, instead he found Aiden completely naked, Erica straddling him (also naked dripping wet), with her hands around his neck. “Oh my god, really.” Stiles said carefully grabbing Erica around the waist.

“I'll kill him.” she screamed.

“Not in my house.” Stiles yelled back. 

“I'm sorry Erica I swear I thought Lydia was up here.”

“Sure you did, motherfucker.” Erica yelled kicking Stiles in the shins.

“Damn it, Erica. Calm the fuck down. Tell me what happened, Aiden get out of here.” Stiles commanded wrapping his blanket around her.

“I was showering, and that bastard comes walking in the bathroom strips, and gets in the shower with me. I started screaming, and he jumped out.” Erica snarled “I'll kill him, Stiles...just for Lydia.” 

“It was an accident Erica go finish getting ready, calm down, and then we can eat.” Stiles said patting her head. Erica snorted, but agreed muttering something about “fucking perverts.”

Stiles ran back to the kitchen to make sure the bacon hadn't burned, but found Derek putting the muffins in the oven. “You didn't have to do that.” Stiles said

“You seemed a bit busy, plus I always help Mom cook.” Derek said, ears turning red. “I'm a total dork.”

“Nah you're not, it's cute.” Stiles said. Derek's ears turned an impossible shade of red. “Hey there's a shower in my dad's room too. If you're quiet, he won't even notice you...although with all this yelling I'd say he wouldn't wake up if you started a fire under him.” Stiles said motioning for Derek to go. When he left Stiles sighed wondering if he deserved someone as perfect as Derek.

Twenty minutes later Derek came walking back downstairs, hair dripping wet. “I'll take over so you can go get ready.” he offered with a smile. 

“If it's not too much trouble-” 

“I would love too.” Derek said taking the oven mitts away from Stiles.

“I won't be long.” Stiles said, without thinking he placed a kiss on Derek's cheek and ran upstairs.

“Take your time.” Stiles faintly heard as he left. He grabbed his hoodie, jeans, and a t-shirt that said “Orgasm Donor.” on the front and “Ask For Your Free Sample” on the back, and walked to his father's bathroom. He took one of the fastest showers he'd ever had, and dressed.

He made it back downstairs in under fifteen minutes. Stiles found everyone newly showered and dressed sitting around the table waiting for food. Stiles and Derek carried plates, bacon, and muffins to their friends, and then sat down to eat.

When everyone was done with breakfast, and ready to go it was 7:50. Allison, Lydia, Cora, and Boyd left together (Lydia and Aiden weren't talking after the incident with Erica), Malia and Kira left together, Danny, Ethan, Aiden, and Isaac, left together (Erica refused to be in the same car as Aiden), Scott left on his motor bike, leaving Derek, Stiles, and Erica to figure it out. 

“I'll just drive all three of us.” Stiles said grabbing the keys to his jeep.

“But my car'll be here.” Derek said 

“Your precious Camaro will be fine for one day. You can hitch a ride with me after school.” Stiles argued.

“Okay.” Derek said. Stiles wished Erica had gotten a ride with someone else, but at least he'd get to spend alone time with Derek after school.

The ride to school was filled with singing, discussing what a terrible asshole Harris was (Derek said “He's always nice to me.” Stiles scoffed and said “Please, you don't look like a trouble maker, well not as much as the rest of us do, if you took the leather jacket away you'd be the perfect student.” Of course Derek played mock offense, but his ears turned red), and before Stiles knew it they were at school.

Stiles walked with Erica and Derek to class thinking about how perfect last night and today had been so far (even with a few mishaps it was pretty awesome).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm making T-shirt refernces to Ten Inch Hero, no I'm not the least but guilty. If you don't know what Ten Inch Hero is it's one of best movies ever.


	5. Music, BAMF!Stiles, Punks, Etc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm going to put a warning here. There is a bit of voilence in this chapter, also a mention of almost rape (it doesn't happen), I promise nothing is graphic, but I know some people could be triggered by just the word. If you don't want to read it I will give you an overview just message me.

The school day sucked. Everything that went wrong did, Stiles got in trouble for his shirt, which in his opinion was totally stupid, orgasms were a part of life, he fell right in front of Derek (literally at his feet), he was late to English, and Mrs. Blake wrote him up (at least she didn't give him detention). The only good thing that had happened is that The Pack (the band him, Scott, Isaac, and Erica had made), had a gig for that night. A girl named, Heather, had seen their last show, and asked them to play tonight at her 18 birthday party.

When the bell rang to dismiss school, Stiles ran to find Derek. He found him leaning against his Jeep looking at his phone.

“What's the grumpy look about Sourwolf.” Stiles said.

“Did you seriously just call me, Sourwolf.” Derek said looking up “and I do not look grumpy.” 

“Yeah you do, whenever you're really concentrated on something you frown, here.” Stiles said touching Derek's face “and here.” Derek's face had turned a delightful pink.

“Whatever, Little Red.” Derek said. 

Stiles laughed. “Good one, Sourwolf. It's nice to see you have a sense of humor.” 

Stiles jumped in the car, “Well let's go get your precious car.” he said motioning to Derek, who rolled his eyes.

The ride was pretty quiet, Stiles was deep in thought about what they were gonna play tonight, his fingers drummed the wheel. 

When they got home, his dad's car was already gone. Derek got out before Stiles could even turn the Jeep off.

“Uh, Derek, we have a..a gig tonight at The Jungle..you should come. I mean if you want..if not it's whatever.” Stiles said berating himself for even asking.

“I'll try, my Uncle Peter just flew in so I might not.” Derek said looking around awkwardly.

“Hmm it's fine, be with your family.” Stiles said, blushing. 

“Bye Little Red.” Derek said getting in his car.

“Bye, Sourwolf.” Stiles said, walking inside.

 

Stiles had spent two hours playing video games, and eating junk food, when Scott called him, and said “Get your lazy ass up, we need to get there early and practice.” Now Stiles was standing completely naked dripping wet in front of his closet.

He finally chose: leather pants, his leather gloves, the band shirt that Erica had insisted on (it was black with a howling wolf on the front, and “blood” on the back, it was ripped to look like a “wolf” had “attacked”),leather boots that came to the middle of his shins, and his red hoodie. Sliding his drum sticks into his pants, he grabbed his keys, and left to pick up Erica and Isaac.

Erica was sitting on her front porch she was wearing: the band shirt, a leather mini skirt, and combat boots. The minute he parked she jumped in.

“Looking hot, Reyes.” Stiles said, winking.

“Not too shabby yourself, Stilinski.” she said, he and Erica had flirted for years, at one point she'd admitted to having a crush on him, but now they were just friends.

Isaac came running out the door when Stiles honked. Isaac was wearing the same band shirt, ripped dark wash jeans, boots, and a leather jacket. 

“We all look totally hot.” Isaac said eying mainly Erica. 

“Let's just hope Scott didn't screw it up.” Erica said, she was only half joking. Scott refused to wear leather for some reason, once he said “I may be in a punk band, but I'm not gonna dress the part.” Stiles had rolled his eyes.

The club was normally a gay club, only the upstairs was reserved for Heather, the girl who was turning 18. Stiles had known her when they were little, but they hadn't talked recently. The gig was gonna get them 500 bucks (which basically translated to each of them getting 125$ each), and also the chance to play for a lot of people.

When they all finally got inside, Kira, Malia, Allison, Ethan, Danny, Aiden, Cora, Boyd, Lydia, and Scott were already there.

“Dude what took you so long.” Scott asked moving away from Allison. 

“I had to pick up these losers.” Stiles said pointing at Erica and Isaac who had gone to talk to the rest of their friends. Scott was wearing dark jeans, the band shirt, and a pair of boots.

“Stilinski, I gotta beef we need to talk about.” Cora said stomping over to him.

“What's wrong, Hale.” Stiles said.

“You told my brother about me and Boyd having sex in his bed.” Cora said, crossing her arms.

“Yeah last night. Speaking of didn't your uncle come into town. Why aren't you at home.” Stiles said, looking around for Derek.

“Before or after he beat on my boyfriend. I ran out before Mom could stop me. Derek and Laura can take care of Uncle Peter.” Cora said “That's what they're good at.” Laura was a senior when Derek was a freshmen, she'd gone to New York for two years, and came back, now she was finishing school at the community college in Beacon Hills.

“After.” Stiles said, disappointed that Derek wasn't going to be there.

“Fine, but so help me Stiles. I will get you back for that.” Cora said 

“You don't know shit about me.” Stiles said, ignoring the younger girl.

“I wouldn't say that, I could run home, and tell my brother about your fascination with his ass.” Cora said, smirking.

“You could, and then I could tell your Mom about the time you got so drunk you ran naked down my street.” Stiles said, smirking also.

“I hate you.” Cora said, sighing.

“No, you don't.” Stiles said pinching one of her cheeks. She growled at him, and then ran to sit in Boyd's lap.

“We need to practice.” Scott said grabbing Erica and Isaac (who was flirting with the bartender). Stiles walked behind them.

The place they were playing gave the perfect view of the entire club. 

 

“Stiles, thanks so much for doing this so last minute.” A girl came running to hug him.

“No prob, Heather. It's been forever I'm surprised you even remembered my name.” Stiles said, sitting her down.

“You were like my best friend in elementary school of course I remember you.” she said placing a hand on his arm, Stiles knew it was a flirting gesture, but he chose to ignore it.

“We're gonna practice now so...” Stiles trailed off. Heather's face fell for a moment before she said.

“K, I'll see you later.” 

Stiles walked to the drum set. Erica sang and played guitar, Scott played bass, and Isaac played the key board. Sometimes Stiles sang, but usually he just played the drums. 

They practiced the set they were going to do. It consisted of: Bad Moon Rising (they used the cover by Morning Ritual), Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus, Cocaine by Nomy, Closer by Nine Inch Nail (this was Stiles' personal favorite), and Lips of an Angel by Hinder. It was pretty diverse, but then again so were the people that were playing it. 

The Pack had a few of their own songs, but they weren't doing them tonight. When they were finally ready (by Scott's standards, honestly they only needed to practice once), the party was already underway. 

Erica walked to the microphone and said “Whose ready for some good music!” The club went crazy people were yelling and dancing.

The first few songs went perfectly, when they started playing Closer, Stiles noticed Derek. He was holding a blue drink, and staring at Stiles. Derek raised his drink in a universal sign of hello. Stiles nodded and smiled. 

Playing the drums was something that always calmed Stiles down when he was having a really bad moment of ADHD or when he was anxious.

When they finished their set, Heather met them at the bottom of the stairs. 

“That was awesome guys. Enjoy the party for a little while if you want.” She said handing them each their money, and then ran off.

Stiles walked quickly over to Cora “Where'd Derek go?” he yelled over the music that was now playing.

“I don't know, he was talking to that Matt kid from school.” she said “over there somewhere.” she pointed to the couches.

“Thanks.” Stiles said. He hated the idea of Derek talking to Matt, so he went to find him. 

Twenty minutes later with no sign of Derek anywhere, Stiles walked outside to see if Derek's car was still there. When he saw the Camaro parked next to the jeep Stiles started to worry. 

Stiles leaned against the wall, but a few minutes later he heard yelling, and went running toward it.

“Get off you, asshole.” Derek yelled trying to push the obviously drunk Matt off of him, but you know how drunks are, stupid and ridiculously strong.

“Hmm wonder if Stilinski would still want you if he knew you'd left with me.” Stiles heard Matt say.

“You know everyone makes stupid mistakes every once in a while.” Stiles said walking over to Matt, he chanced a look at Derek who was blushing, but he had tears in his eyes. His glasses were missing. Stiles knew Derek had had them on earlier, and that he could barely see without them. 

“Come to save you're little boyfriend I see.” Matt said walking over to Stiles.

“You know, if Batman were here he'd do this.”

“Wha-” Matt didn't get to finish his sentence before Stiles fist connected with his face.

“You son of a bitch.” Matt said swinging at him.

Stiles ducked and grabbed Matt around the neck pushing him into a wall. “If you ever look at Derek again I'll put you in the ground.” Stiles growled punching Matt one more time, and then letting him drop to the ground.

Stiles walked over to Derek checking him over. His wrists were gonna bruise, but other than that he'd be fine.

“Thanks, I was just gonna drive him home. He was really drunk and I didn't-”

“It's fine, Derek. I've always hated that son of a bitch. Let's find you're glasses, and then I'll take you home.” Stiles said, he was too pissed to hear the reason Derek was outside with such an asshole. He pulled his phone out, turned the light on, and looked around for Derek's glasses. 

When they finally found them, Stiles grabbed Derek's hand, and walked back inside the club.

He finally found Scott making out with Allison in a corner. Stiles tapped him on the shoulder, and said “I'm taking Derek home, make sure Erica and Isaac get home, if they're both drunk take them home, and then come back and put your bike in the back.” pushing his keys into Scott's hand.

“Okay. Did something happen-” 

“I'll explain tomorrow.” Stiles said pulling Derek outside.

“Give me your keys.” Stiles said.

“I can drive--” Derek tried to say.

“DAMN IT DEREK. You almost got raped a drunk asshole. You're gonna be bruised, and sore tomorrow. Just let me drive the fucking car.” Stiles said, angry. He wasn't mad at Derek, he was mad at himself, because this was his fault.

“Okay, but how are you gonna get home.” Derek asked, flinching at Stiles' words.

“I'm sorry, Sourwolf. I am just worried about you. I'll walk home.” Stiles said

“Why are you worried about me?” Derek asked quietly, looking at Stiles.

“BECAUSE I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR MONTHS, BECAUSE I WANTED THIS NIGHT TO BE AMAZING, BECAUSE IT'S MY FAULT YOU GOT HURT.” Stiles completely lost it.

“It's not your fault I got hurt...wait you've been in love with me for months. I've had the biggest crush on you-” Derek was cut off by Stiles' mouth crashing into his. When Stiles pulled away Derek was breathless.

“I'm such an asshole, you just got molested by somebody, and here I am using-” Derek pulled Stiles back to his lips.

“Shut up, Little Red.” Derek growled deepening the kiss. When they broke apart Derek said. “You can stay at my house tonight. My Mom won't mind.” 

“We are NOT having sex tonight. We haven't even been on out first date. I'm not that easy.” Stiles said, Derek rolled his eyes.

“Of course not, but you're sure as hell not walking home, and I like cuddling with you.” Derek said tossing Stiles his keys.

“I need clothes.” Stiles said, getting in the driver seat of the car.

“Text your dad, and make sure it's okay, and then we can stop at your house on the way home.” Derek demanded lacing his fingers through Stiles'

Stiles' dad didn't mind, so they stopped off at his house, and then drove to Derek's.

“Cora is that-” Talia Hale said “Oh hey Derek, Stiles,where's your sister.”

“She's not with us.” Derek said “can Stiles stay over.”

“Of course, just...you know the rules, No Sex In The House.” Derek turned bright red at his mother's words “Mooom.” he whined.

“We'll be good I promise Mrs. Hale.” Stiles said laughing.

“I'm sure you will Stiles, but my son isn't as good a boy as you. Also call me Talia, it seems we're going to be seeing a lot of each other.” Mrs. Hale said, making Stiles laugh harder, and Derek turn bright red.

“We're gonna go to bed.” Derek said pulling Stiles up to his room.

“BEHAVE CHILDREN.” Talia yelled after her youngest.

When they finally got comfortable in bed, Stiles turned to Derek, and pressed their lips together.

“I keep expecting to wake up.” Stiles said cuddling into Derek's chest.

“When I saw Matt with his hands all over you, I was planning how I was going to not become everyone's bitch in jail.” Stiles said. 

“What decision did you make?” Derek asked, smiling.

“That I would make everyone else my bitch first.” Stiles said, smiling.

“Everyone is already your bitch, Little Red.” Derek said. They both laughed for a moment before relaxing into each others arms.

“I know we haven't even been on our first date, but I think I'm falling in love with you, Derek Hale.” Stiles said.

“Me too Stiles, me too.” Derek said, drifting off to sleep. 

Stiles and Derek slept comfortably throughout the night. Talia Hale checked on them before she went to bed, she smiled when she found her son with his arms wrapped around the skinner boy, both sleeping happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made a reference to the interview where Dylan says that everyone in jail would be Stiles' bitch, I'm not guilty. Hope you enjoyed. :)


	6. The Morning After 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know it's been a while since I've posted on my other Teen Wolf AU, but I'm sorta stuck. Next chapter I'm going to post the pictures of what The Pack was wearing for their gig.

Chapter 6 

Stiles was woken up by yelling.

“Where were you all night?” Talia yelled at her youngest daughter.

“I slept over at Lydia's, Mom come on what's the problem. Derek and Stiles came home way past curfew. Plus I stayed at Stiles' house night before last.” Cora replied stomping around the house. Stiles stretched, but couldn't get away from the arms inclosed around him.

“If we're quiet they might leave us alone.” Derek whispered nosing Stiles' neck.

“That tickles, Derek.” Stiles giggled.

“Derek asked before he went running off to some club, and Stiles isn't my child, his father said it was okay, so it's okay. You didn't call, you didn't text, you could have been dead for all we knew.” Dominic (Derek's dad) said.

“Well I'm not.” Cora screamed.

“Who else was over at Lydia's...was Boyd there. And Lydia's boyfriend Aiden.” Talia asked irritated with her child.

“Yeah Mom, and we all had a huge orgy when we stayed at Stiles' house.” the girl yelled back.

Stiles winced, but smiled and said “That could have been fun.” 

“Oh god, my sister was there don't say that.” Derek groaned.

“We'll have to try that some time, and not invite her and Boyd. Actually once when Scott, Isaac, Erica, and me got really drunk after a gig, we had Jackson pick us up, and then we all got high. It was the best (and only) sex I've ever had, I mean me and Scott didn't do anything, but Allison showed up, y'know Isaac is really talented with his--” 

“Stop.” Derek growled biting into Stiles' shoulder. Stiles let out a small sigh.

“Nah, but seriously I'm glad Jackson left, because I was so drunk I tried to make out with him. He punched me for that the next day. Remember that?” Stiles said trying to get a rise out of Derek, it was true that he'd made some moves on Jackson while Stiles was drunk, but Jacks hadn't protested at the time.

“Yeah, pissed me off.” Derek said lust making his pupils eat away at his beautiful eyes.

“Maybe we could try-” 

“Oh good you guys are awake.” Talia said with a knowing smile. Stiles squeaked and moved away from Derek. “Breakfast in ten.” she said before walking out of the room.

“Oh my fuck, what if she heard all of that. Oh god Derek I can never look at your mother again.” Stiles said burying his face in his hands.

“I'm sure she did, Mom has like super hearing.” Derek said walking into the bathroom.

“God, Derek why are you so calm? Your Mother just heard the sex history of your new boyfriend.” Stiles said to the door.

“Hmmm I like that your my boyfriends. My Mom isn't most parents, don't worry about it.” Derek said, turning on the shower.

“Me too, Sourwolf, me too.” Stiles muttered looking around the room for his shirt. Several minutes later Derek came out of the bathroom, with only towel wrapped around his hips.

“You should be illegal.” Stiles said, licking his lips. 

“I should be illegal have you seen yourself!” Derek said pulling Stiles into him, lips dominating Stiles'. 

“BREAKFAST...oh my god, I'll never touch Boyd again, how disgusting.” Cora said, running from the door. Derek dried off, and threw a pair of black sweat pants on. 

“Damn Cora.” Stiles said still not able to find his shirt. “Derek have you seen my shirt.” Derek helped Stiles look, it took five minutes to find it stuffed under Derek bed.

“Derek, it's time to eat.” A man said from the doorway. Stiles had never seen him before. “Oh I didn't know you had..company.”

“Stiles this is Uncle Peter. Uncle Peter, Stiles.” Derek introduced.

“Pleasure, I'm sure.” Peter said looking Stiles up and down. “Is that a tattoo.” he asked as Stiles shirt moved up around his back.

“Uh, yeah, it's a triskele.” Stiles said, awkwardly.

“How old are you?” Peter asked.

“17 sir.” Stiles said.

“Then how did you-”

“Peter! That's enough.” Talia said moving into the room. “Stiles is a nice boy, there's no need to grill him on anything.”

“Just making sure he's good enough for my favorite nephew.” Peter said ruffling Derek's hair.

“I'm your only nephew.” Derek stated.

“True, let's go eat boys.” Peter said, leaving the room.

Breakfast consisted of bacon, pancakes, and eggs. Stiles sat between Derek and Cora, who he soon found out was grounded. He had apologized feeling bad that his gig got her in trouble.

“Stiles, it was Cora's bad decision that got her into trouble, it is not your fault.” Dominic corrected looking to his youngest.

“Yes sir.” Stiles said, blushing.

“So what are you kids going to do today.” Talia asked.

“Um, Scott texted me to come over, but I wasn't sure what Derek was going to do or if he could even go.” Stiles rambled.

“If Derek wants do go with you, he may.” Talia said, smiling.

“I would love too.” Derek said squeezing Stiles hand under the table.

“Awesome.” Stiles said.

Soon breakfast was over, and Stiles was helping clean up the kitchen. 

“Go have fun, boys. We can do this.” Derek's father said patting his son on the back, before motioning the two of them out of the kitchen.

“You can take a shower in my room.” Derek said kissing Stiles once they were upstairs.

“Okay, I'll be back soon.” Stiles said grabbing his clothes which included: his red hoodie (duh), jeans, his black shin length boots, and a t-shirt that said 'Blow Me' and had an old game cartridge on it. He took twenty minutes to shower, and get ready.

“Let's go.” Stiles said when he left the bathroom, finding Derek dressed reading “The Fault In Our Stars” on his bed.

“Okay.” They walked down stairs. “Bye Mom, Dad, Uncle Peter.” Derek yelled as they walked out the door.

Derek got into the drivers seat of the Camaro, Stiles hopped into the passengers seat. 

“Well, let's get going.” Stiles said kissing Derek again.

“Okay, where to.” Derek asked, smiling.

“Scott's house, that's what I told your parents.” Stiles said, smirking.

“Yeah, but Scott hadn't texted you.” Derek revealed, kissing Stiles' palm.

“True, but we're gonna go to Scott's first.” Stiles said, leaning back into his seat. Derek smiled even bigger, starting the car.


End file.
